


As I watch you sleep

by merrythoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Introspective Castiel, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts
Summary: Castiel watches Dean sleep.[Early season 4]





	As I watch you sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dapperscript](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperscript/gifts), [DonnieTZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/gifts).



> Holy shit, first Destiel fic and it's short and pointless, but whatever! 8D Started re-watching SPN starting at season 4 and I had feelings.

He may not understand God’s plan, but Castiel has faith. God commanded him to save Dean Winchester from Hell and Castiel obeyed. He is a soldier. He obeys orders. It makes sense. He can still remember the sights, sounds and smells of Hell… the heat, the screams, the blood. The smell of seared flesh. Agony and horror and so far from the light of the Lord. He can still remember how Dean looked... 

 

Dean doesn’t look anything like that now. Dean sleeps and Castiel watches him. Dean often has nightmares. He doesn’t sleep peacefully. Castiel doesn’t sleep, so he has no nightmares, but he also has no dreams. He does find a small measure of contentment watching Dean sleep. Dean, who has little faith, but continues to fight with every breath in his body. Dean, who God himself has a plan for. Castiel will help that plan. He will help Dean Winchester when he can. (It still confounds him when he hears Dean’s expectations of what he should all be able to do. Dean expects much of him.)

 

They have to prevent the seals from being broken. The door must remain locked and Lucifer must not be allowed to roam free. It’s his mission. He will do whatever is necessary to complete it. He’s a soldier, after all. It makes sense.

 

But there’s really no reason for him to be watching over Dean right now. Dean is safe and at another motel room and another motel bed. Dean lies sprawled out on the bed, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Dean is alive and Dean is not plagued by a nightmare right now. Castiel is in his trenchcoat, cloaked. Silent. Observant. 

 

He is familiar with death. Sacrifices have to be made for the bigger cause -- he’s always understood this. He’s lost brothers and he’s witnessed countless mortals die, but as he watches Dean sleep, Castiel has a strange thought.

 

He thinks he doesn’t want Dean Winchester to meet such a fate. He would like to watch him sleep again.


End file.
